Untitled
by Merissatheseagoddess
Summary: Fem!Percy Basically the demigods come to Hogwarts after the Titan War. Harry's Sixth Year. Harry and Fem!Percy relationship.


Harry Potter was at Gryffindor table while listening to the news Dumbledore is presenting. "An old friend of mine will be coming with a few of his students. These students are not wizards or witches but demigods. They will be here tomorrow so when they come please be kind to them," he said. "Now off you go to a night's sleep," he finished.

"It seems that Dumbledore gets madder each year," Ron whispered.

"But he is brilliant. I, myself, can't wait to meet the children of Athena. It will be interesting when they come, won't it Harry," Hermione said.

Harry hasn't told his friends that her was actually dating one of the demigods that are coming. His girlfriend's name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. He is really excited to see her again. They meet when the Dursley's decided to take a vacation to New York City with him (much to their displeasure). She was on her way to camp when they ran into each other in Central Park. Their eyes met and they both were stunned. After that Harry told her about being a wizard and his adventures in Hogwarts while she told him about being Poseidon's first daughter and all her quests.

"HARRY!" Hermione's shriek snapped him out of his dreamland.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something," he replied.

"Are you sure it was _something_ and not _someone_ ," Seamus asked behind him.

"What makes you think that it was someone," Harry asked. "The dopey smile on you face explains a lot," Dean said. Harry was cursing under his breath with a bright cherry red blush.

The next morning, Harry was taking extra special time getting ready to see Percy, as she liked to called.

"Harry, we're gonna be late for their arrival if you keep wasting time," Ron said. Harry blocked his words out and continued.

"Ron he won't listen as he is distracted. Whoever he was thinking about last night is one of the demigods coming today," Neville said.

"He has that smile back on his face again," Dean said a little freaked out.

"Alright done," he said while straightening his tie. He walked out of the dorm and out the portrait hole whistling a mindless tune. He received many odd looks but just walked by not caring. It wasn't until an old crush, Cho, came up to him. "Hi Harry," she breathed out. "Hello Cho. Please excuse me. I would like to get some breakfast before the guests arrive," he said brushing past her. Cho looked at his back shocked. She thought he liked her. What changed?

He entered the Great hall and walked straight to his table. He was getting some food on his plate when "Why are you so happy," Ron asked.

"What he means is that ever since Dumbledore's announcement last night, you seemed to be in a whole different world. So we were wondering what or who is making you so happy," Hermione restated.

"Alright you caught me. One of the demigods coming today is my girlfriend. Her name is Persephone but prefers to go by Percy. She's amazing and so courageous. She's my goddess no matter what people say," Harry confessed with the smile, a blush and a dream like glint in his eyes as he ate his breakfast.

"You have a girlfriend, Potter. Probably pities him," Malfoy's voice came into the conversation. "Bugger off Malfoy," Ron yelled. Harry didn't even hear Malfoy's comment and didn't even bother to respond.

"Well don't want to be late for Charms now do we. See you guys there. You look well Draco," Harry said still in dreamland.

"What's wrong with him," Malfoy asked. "Did he just call you Draco," Ron asked. "Apparently this girlfriend of his is a bigger deal than we thought," Hermione said tilting her head to the side.

At dinner, Harry was staring at the doors waiting for them to open and reveal his girlfriend. "Harry, calm down. She'll be here," Hermione said.

"Sorry. Just a little anxious. I'm scared something happened to her. She had to fulfill a prophecy set for her and anyone else that was born of the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," he said still staring at the doors.

After waiting so long Dumbledore announced their arrival and the doors swung open. A group of people ranging from kids to teens walked through behind a centaur with a button up shirt under a sweater vest on top. Harry looked through the crowd but couldn't find her. Disappointment flooded through him. They walked up to the front.

"Chiron good to see you," Dumbledore said. "Dumbledore aging like always," the centaur said with a chuckle. "Heroes you know what to do," he said. From left to right they introduced themselves and their godly parent.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Architect of Olympus," a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes said.

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, God of War. Slayer of Drakon" a girl with a bandana around her head said.

"Grover Underwood, satyr," a boy with curly brown hair under a hat said.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, God of the Skies, King of Olympus. Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters," said a girl with short, choppy black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, God of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld. Ghost King," a boy with black everything on said. After what felt a melodious voice spoke.

"Persephone "Percy" Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea. Defeater of alot of monsters and their mother. Retriever of Zeus' master bolt, Hades' helm of darkness, the golden fleece, Ares' stolen chariot, and Hades' swords. Bane of Kronos, Titan of time. Took the Titan's Curse of holding the sky to save Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and moon. Warrior in the battle of the Labyrinth. Witness of Pan, Lord of the Wild, fading. Bearer of Achilles' Curse. Heroine of Olympus," a girl with sea-green eyes, soft black curly hair, and light tanned skin said.

"You may take your seats at Gryffindor table, heroes," Dumbledore said. Harry was smiling so brightly now that he knew his girlfriend was here, alive, and fulfilled her prophecy.

"Harry, that's your girlfriend," Ron asked. "She's beautiful," Hermione said. When Percy's eyes connected with Harry's, she smiled like she hasn't smiled in months. "Percy," he called out.

She ran into his arms. "I missed you so much," she said into his shoulder. "I had some doubts that I would never see you again," she mumbled. "That doesn't matter because you are here and I'm here. All and well," he said. "I want to introduce you to my house mates," he said. She sat down next to him.

"This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best friends in the whole world," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you both. Harry told me a lot about you. Oh Harry, I have a surprise for you. While I was looking for Hades' swords in the Underworld, Thalia, Nico and I went across the Lethe river. I got you a vial of its water for that forgetfulness potion you told me about," she said with a dazzling yet mischievous smile.

"Straight from the river. Really," Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. We also had a run in with a Titan that now may or may not have lost their memory from the river and now goes by Bob," she said with a nervous chuckle. Suddenly they heard a thud and looked over to see Cormac McLaggen on his back.

"Never touch me again," Thalia hissed.

"Hunters of Artemis swore to never have romantic feelings for boys. So unless you wanna stay a boy do not touch them without their permission," Percy explained. Seamus looked paler by the news.

"So any war scars I should be worried about," Harry asked with serious eyes but a teasing smile. Percy took his hand and placed it on her lower side. She whispered in his ear which made him blush so much he looked close to an apple with green eyes. "Before I took a dip in the River Styx I got that scar," she said.

"You're Harry's girlfriend," Seamus asked. "Why do you always get the hot ones," Dean grumbled.

"Yes I am and thank you for the compliment. I'm guessing you're Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas," she said.

"Do you pity him or something," a voice behind them asked. They turned around and saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey Clarisse! I think I found some competition for you," Percy yelled getting Clarisse's attention. "Really? I need some fighting before I get rusty," she said standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"You haven't answered my question. Do you pity him or something," he asked.

"No I don't. I know that he doesn't want pity. My uncle is the Lord of the Dead and he said that Lily and James Potter are in Elysium due to them sacrificing themselves to save their only son from a psychopathic wizard intending to "cleanse to world" and now that guy is living in the Fields of Punishment. So back off from him," Percy said.

"I can have them come and talk to you if you want Harry. You make Percy happy and all of us thank you for that," Nico said.

"Wait. Really? You can bring my parents here just so I can talk to them," Harry asked.

"They don't call me the Ghost King for nothing. But they will only be ghosts," Nico explained.

"I believe I heard the word Ghost King," someone said. Suddenly a head popped up through the table. "Hello Sir Nicholas," Hermione said. "Hello Hermione," he said. Nico took a long look at him.

"I've heard stories of you, Sir Nicholas. Also Bloody Baron. Now his story is just disturbing even for me," Nico replied.

"I talked with Aphrodite about veelas and she said that they are like her children but with more beauty than charmspeak and telling when people are in love," Percy said. "Thanks for telling me, love," Harry replied kissing her cheek making her blush.

"So this is the Harry we hear about all the time," Annabeth said with mischief in her plotting eyes. "Yes. He is. Harry, This is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, my partners in crime," she said.

Harry could tell that with his girlfriend and his friends this year, absolutely nothing could be better.


End file.
